charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard
Wizards are a rare breed of immortal magical beings that are near extinction. They practice the art of Wizardry and can be either good or evil, though they possess no true allegiance. As spell and charm creators, Wizards are skilled at creating illusions and possess the power to teleport through the power of Spiralization, which is unique to them. History The Source's Attack At some point in time, the Source of All Evil grew concerned that the race of Wizards was becoming too powerful and feared they might take control of the Underworld. The Source then declared war on the Wizards and nearly brought their race to extinction. Only those loyal to him were spared while a few escaped and went into hiding. Rathmere Rathmere was a powerful and ancient wizard who contributed a great amount of spells and potions to the magical world. He was a powerful source of good until his mysterious disappearance in 1904. In 2004, it was discovered that he had been captured by the Spider Demon. After suffering for a hundred years as the demon fed off him, Rathmere died when the Spider Demon absorbed the last bit of power in him. The Charmed Ones In 2002, the Charmed Ones worked with an Unnamed Wizard to steal the Grimoire in order to prevent the new Source from being coronated. This wizard desired revenge against The Source of All Evil for the near-extinction of his kind. After stealing the book, he revealed his true desire to become the new Source and bring back his kind. He then worked with Cole to extract the Source from his body, but was vanquished by Phoebe under influence her unborn child and The Seer's manipulation. The Twice-Blessed Child In 2003, the sorcerer Cronyn revealed that his mentor, the wizard Merrill, had unearthed a prophecy about the Twice Blessed Child, which was later revealed to be Wyatt Halliwell. Search for Leo In 2006, Piper Halliwell summoned the evil wizard Zakal, who used to work for the Source of All Evil, after finding him in the Book of Shadows. She wanted to interrogate him for information about the Ultimate Power in order to gain Leo back. However, unknown to Piper, her sister Phoebe was replaced by a demon named Phoenix. This demon and her partners sought to use the Power of Three to vanquish their former master, the Slave King. To test her powers, Phoenix used a vanquishing potion on Zakal before Piper could interrogate him. The potion worked and Zakal was vanquished before Piper could get the information she wanted. Known Wizards *Rathmere *Unnamed Wizard *Zakal *Merrill *Merlin (only confirmed in novels) Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Active Powers ** Spiralization: An energy based teleportation power, exclusively used by Wizards. Only the Unnamed Wizard was shown possessing this power. ** Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions which seem to be substantial. Only the Unnamed Wizard was shown possessing this power. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. Only the Unnamed Wizard was shown possessing this power. ** Conjuration: The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. Only the Unnamed Wizard was shown possessing this power. **'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Only the Unnamed Wizard was shown possessing this power. **'Premonition:' The ability to see premonitions of the past, present or future. Only Zakal was shown possessing this power. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows It is uknown whether or not a main entry on wizards exists in the Book of Shadows. However, there is an entry for the wizard Zakal. An entry on the wizard Rathmere was found in a book from Magic School. It may be a possibility that he also has an entry in the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, considering his feats, and that several of his 500 original spells and potions are written down into the book. Notes * Mordaunt claimed Merlin to be just a fairytale, although it was stated by the Unnamed Wizard from "We're Off to See the Wizard" that Merlin existed. However, either of them could have been lying, leaving the truth open for interpretation. * Only the Unnamed Wizard was actually shown using powers, while Zakal was mentioned possessing the power of Premonition. This makes it difficult to determine whether Wizards possess a standard set of powers or possess individual powers similar to Witches. Category:Magical beings Category:Wizards